Polar Opposites
by FlyingVamp1998
Summary: Jack is doing his winter rounds, playing with the kids from afar, when the snow melts. MiM has provided the world with the spirit of Summer to counter Jack's influence on the world. MiM needs them to work together, can the impossible be possible? T because I'm not sure exactly where I'm taking this (SHOULD BE AMAZING ;D) *ON SHORT HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Fang: Great job. You're posting 2 days later than you said you would**

**Me: Shut up, I've been busy**

**Fang: You went to a sleepover, you weren't to busy for that!**

**Me: It was a studyover, jeez.**

**Fang: That isn't even a thing**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, hey there, I know I've been dead for ages and haven't been posting but I've had a lot of stuff in the works and I would tell you but that would deter you from going and checking out my new blog, which is more about me and less about my fics/writing but it's still, obviously, a big part of my life. So I'll put a link on my profile and at the end of the chapter. If this is the first of my fics that you've read then welcome! I hope you like what you read and I hope you favourite me, the fic and follow both as well, whatever you like.**

**Fang: Oh just shut up!**

**Me: okay, okay, here is Chapter 1 of Polar Opposites.**

"Crap" I cursed when one of the kids nearly stacked his sled. I managed to rig up a slide before he did, but it was a close one. I smiled, I may not be allowed to play with them any more, but I can help them play together.

"Oi Frosty" I rolled my eyes, fun time was up. I turned around to face Bunny, waiting for him to continue. "MiM called a meeting, a meeting! Does he not know how long it takes to prepare for Easter? Honestly…" Bunny trailed on, complaining about having to leave the eggs in charge again. I turned back to the kids to see how they were doing and my eyes bugged. I pulled my feet up onto the ledge I was sitting on and looked around; there was no snow around anywhere.

"What the hell?" Bunny stopped rambling for a minute and came over to see what I was so worried about, he saw them too; puddles. "Who melted my snow?" All I had was my frost, without it, I couldn't play with the kids, or do anything at all really.

"C'mon mate, MiM will know what happened, the others are waiting." I frowned and jumped down Bunnymund's tunnel to the North Pole, where all our Guardian meetings are held. I huffed when we landed on the wood floor of the meeting room and sat down, crossing my arms on the table and burying my chin in them.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever Frost" I rolled my eyes at Tooth and waited for Manny to tell us what he wants. We waited for a few more minutes until we heard anything from our round, silver friend.

"Oh no; it's another new Guardian." I shot North a glare, just because I was a nightmare to 'recruit' this new Guardians is given a bad rap. I watched MiM show us the hologram of a girl. I sat up and gave her the once over. Her hair struck me; it was almost a fluro yellow, but not quite. Her eyes were a warm orange and her skin had a light tan to it. She was wearing shorts that ended just past her mid-thigh that were somewhere between brown and orange, her shirt was a loose singlet that was stripped red and white and she was bare-foot. She looked about 15, maybe 16 years old and terrified.

"She's the Summer spirit, you have a rival Jack" I whipped my head to look at Tooth.

"Summer?" I thought for a second, then I walked up to the hologram and stared it dead in the eye. "She melted my snow! It's not her season, this is my turf; she should be in the southern hemisphere!" I shouted, furious. I spent my time down under and found it no different to up here. She has no excuse to abandon her duties.

"Jack, look at her, she's scared out of her wits! She probably doesn't know about us, she's just like you were when you were new" I turned on Toothiana again,

"We are nothing alike" I stalked back over to the table and grabbed my staff, a sack and a couple of snow globes. "Be right back" North taught me how to use these not long ago; I just had to focus all my feelings into one thought. I focused on the warmth in me, that summer feeling, and threw the globe. I blinked a few times when I landed, it was boiling. I pulled my jumper off and threw it in the sack. I looked around at my poor melted snow and then peeled my eyes for that fluro yellow hair.

"Oh my god, where did you come from?" Someone ran into me and I went sprawling on the ground, soaking my clothes. I looked up and saw the damned Summer spirit standing there in all her fluro haired glory. I glared. I stood up and froze the water I was covered in, letting it fall away as snow. "Do I know you?" I shook my head and tossed the sack over her head, hoisting her up on my shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down!" I ignored her and focused on the Pole, threw the globe, and stepped through. I dumped the sack down,

"I'm back" I joined the other Guardians watching the sack as the Summer spirit crawled out. She sat there, on the floor, quivering at the sight of us.

"How the hell did I get here? Who are you? What are you doing?" A string of questions came from her mouth, to which North only pulled out his old 'you are Guardian' speech that he used on me. I kicked an elf that came too close and kept my gaze at a steady glare the whole time. She melted my snow and she is not getting away with it. "Wait, you're the Guardians? I was warned about you." The whole trumpet playing, bells ringing, celebrating mood halted,

"Warned? Why would someone warn you _against_ us?" Tooth asked her.

"My Uncle did; Sataniel Sin" I looked to the other Guardians; they were as stumped as I was as to who this new guy is.

"Wait, wait, wait, he's a supernatural? Is he biologically your uncle? What happened your parents?" It was my turn to spit out a string of questions. She looked me up and down, glaring at me, obviously remembering I threw her in a sack and dragger her here. She took a second to decide if she was going to answer and when she did she was overly proud about it.

"Yes, he is biologically my Uncle, and my father was a supernatural being as well, but not my mother, my father went by the names Kozmotis Pitchiner, The Boogey Man and Pitch Black" Now that name, we all knew.

**Me: eh, eh, pretty good eh? Okay so it isn't great right now but it will be!**

**Fang: You always say that**

**Me: Am I ever wrong?**

**Fang:... no...**

**Me: Exactly so I hope you liked it and you favourite it, follow it, whatever you feel like doing **

**Fang: Forgetting anything?**

**Me: OH yes, the link to my blog is this-is-me and I try to update every day/two days but at least twice a week so you'll get to know every horrific detail of my life :)**

**Fang: You can also find the blog if you google FlyingVamp1998 and it's also in the list of websites you can find by typing in FanFiction, but it wont be close to the top**

**Me: That link will also be on my profile so please go check it out, enjoy it, comment on it and so forth, I should be posting the next chapter within the week so keep your eyes peeled!**

**~Vamp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: I did it again. I was going to update on Friday and I forgot  
**

**Fang: You should stop aiming for Fridays**

**Me: Probably...**

**Fang: Well... what now?**

**Me: Well everything I have to say every week will be on my blog so... just... go check it out and please comment - I love comments :D**

**Fang: You're getting boring**

**Me: I AM NOT!**

**Fang: Are too**

**Me: *huff* on with the chapter**

"What's your name?" North asked, accompanied by Sandy forming a question mark above his head. The girl looked at them,

"Like I'm going to tell you" She retaliated, North was getting annoyed. I guess all the new Guardians will be hard to recruit.

"You are a Guardian; you should not be on the side of our enemy." She scoffed, all her earlier fear had vanished.

"My uncle is not the enemy, you are, you and your stupid band of freaks." I've had enough. I grabbed my staff and pinned her to the wall, ten feet off the ground. She started screaming and clawed at my staff where it touched her skin. "Get it off me, its burning." The screaming continued, but I didn't release her until Bunny pulled me off her, letting her drop to the ground.

"Jack, mate, she's your polar opposite. We don't know what that means yet so be careful, once a Guardian is created, they have to attend to their duties or the balance is tipped." I scowled and ripped my shoulder away from Bunnymund's grip. I turned back to the girl.

"What is your name?" I asked. She looked stubborn; just like me. Great. I raised my staff and held it inches from her neck. "Answer the question" I demanded. She put her hands on her hips.

"You can't touch me or the balance will be tipped and you'll have your work cut out for you." I moved the staff closer and gripped it tighter.

"Try me" I could see genuine fear spark in her eyes and knew I had broken through her confidence.

"Vanessa. Vanessa Ray Pitchiner" I lowered the staff and gave North the floor to talk to her. I zoned out as they spoke. She looked nothing like her father thankfully, but the attitude was a carbon copy and I wasn't enjoying it one little bit. I want to know how she died; how she became a Guardian, but I figured I was lucky to get her name out of her. "I'm not just another one of your stupid recruits North, my uncle has warned me about what you did to my father. Why on earth would I want to even be associated with you in any way?" She shouted and vanished in a whirlwind of fire.

"Keep her away from me when she does that" I mumbled. If my staff burned her skin, I don't want to know what her abilities would do to me.

"You have to go and get her" North piped up. I shot up and looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Why me? She hates me and I hate her, I'll probably kill her." I threw my arms out, trying to shove the responsibility onto someone else.

"Yes, but we can't use the globes again; she can avoid them now that she knows of them, and you are the only one who might be able to track her down." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How do you suggest I 'track her down'?" North laughed.

"You should be able to feel something, a gut instinct about where you don't want to go. Then go there; you should find her." I groaned, this would involve some pretty heavy emotional crap, I just knew it.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I can't find her" I strolled off to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, using the cool winds of the North Pole to take me to an abandoned glacier not far from the base of North's workshop cliff. I sat down and closed my eyes, trying to sense where I didn't want to go… you never know how hard it is to work out where you don't want to go, till you need to go there. I sat there until I swear, I actually felt the cold seeping in, and then it hit me. I wasn't feeling too fond toward Antarctica right now… of course, we get the North Pole for our base so the evildoers, and their childish sense of humour, use the South Pole. I rolled my eyes and summoned the cold winds and set off to the complete other side of the world. It took hours, about eight, until I could touch down somewhere on Antarctica. Where there was more water than there should be.

"Seriously?" I turned around and saw Vanessa melting the ice beneath her.

"What? I'm allowed here year round it's my domain." She crossed her arms and pressed her lips together.

"This is my dad's lair, and everyone else who's against you. You shouldn't be here." I tapped my staff to the ice beneath me and froze the ice that continued to melt and held it steady.

"Like I said, this my domain; you have to hold the white flag if we're both here or I can't maintain this place and the world will drown." I saw her falter and she stood down, letting that murderous look leave her eyes.

"Fine, what do you want?" I stepped back a little, feeling the heat radiating off her.

"North wants me to talk to you." She scoffed and marched off, leaving steaming footprints in the ice.

"Forget it!" She called back. I groaned. This is going to take some work. I caged her in ice and stood in front of her.

"When North tells you to do something, you do it. So no; I won't forget it." She pressed her palm to the wall of the cage and I had to work really hard to keep it solid. She kicked the ice in frustration and turned to me.

"Well go ahead then." I smiled; point one Jack.

"How did you die?" A look of confusion swept over her,

"I'm not dead." I rolled my eyes,

"Not now, but you have to have died to become a Guardian. So how did you die?" She shook her head,

"I never died. I've always been the spirit of Summer. I've gotten a _lot_ stronger recently but I've always had my abilities." I stepped back and looked up at the sky, what are you doing to us Manny?

**Me: Hope you're enjoying this because I really did have dun writing it XD **

**Fang: Just because you didn't have to study**

**Me: Don't say the S word**

**Fang: STUDY STUDY STUDY STUDY-**

**Me: OKAY JEEZ I'll go study... after I update the blog :D (Link on my profile)**

**~Vamp**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Me: HA! I did it. I uploaded on a Friday**

**Fang: Congrats, want a medal?**

**Me: Shut up, I finally remembered; that's all that matters**

**Fang: Whatever**

**Me: So here is chapter 3, which I love, and mentioned on my blog *hinthint***

**Fang: Oh, real subtle**

**Me: Well I've only had 2 people on it and they were both me!**

**Fang: She's a little upset**

**Me: I'm not upset, I love posting on my blog whether someone sees it or not... but just in case, you can find the link on my profile or you can just google FlyingVamp1998 and it will be on the first page**

**Fang:...**

**Me: Moving right along...**

"Vanessa, welcome back." Tooth greeted us when we got back to the Pole. Vanessa was able to manipulate heat the same way I can manipulate the cold winds and ride her way here, though we took the opposite ways home so we didn't clash.

"Save it. I'm just here to hear you out and answer your questions then I plan on going back to my Uncle." Everyone turned to me with their judgy eyes asking why I couldn't make her stay.

"Lay off." I went over to a corner and sat down. North took Vanessa into the factory, probably to give her the whole centre speech.

"Are you okay Jack?" My head snapped up at Tooth's voice and I sighed, shaking my head.

"She doesn't make sense. She never died; she's just always been the spirit of Summer. I can't work her out." Tooth stopped hovering and sat beside me.

"Nor can I. She has no stored memories; she was never human so she never registered on the list for my MiniFaries. I have none of her teeth." I closed my eyes and let my head bang on the wall.

"So all we know is that she's the daughter of our worst enemy?" Tooth hummed, confirming my question.

"He isn't dead you know." I nodded, my eyes still closed,

"I know he'll be back one day." I heard shifting and opened my eyes to see Sandy waving. "Hey buddy." Sandy showed Tooth and I several images I couldn't decipher.

"He says he's been feeling Pitch's return for a while now and that you're not the first to have an opposite; don't forget that." Tooth explained when I turned to her for an explanation. I looked to my feet and drew patterns of frost on the wood floor.

"I know I'm not the first to have an opposite, but I am the first who has to work with theirs." Sandy patted my shoulder before he floated off.

"It'll be fine Jack. We'll convince her we're her best option, she'll join us and everything will be fine." I smiled and thanked Tooth, letting her attend to her MiniFaries.

"How do you know though?" Nick and Vanessa burst back into the room with the good Saint hassling Vanessa.

"I told you, I just know. I've always known everything I had to." The whole room congregated around the pair.

"What's happened?" Bunny asked, emerging from a hole in the ground.

"She just _knows_ her centre. You can't just _know_ your centre you have to discover it!" I thought I would take this moment to tell the others what I know.

"She's been the spirit of Summer since she was born; she's had longer than we did to discover it." She gestured to me,

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well come on then, what's her centre?" Bunny boomed, edging closer and closer to Vanessa.

"I'm the Spirit of Summer and the Guardian of Innocence." Vanessa announced to the group.

"So you admit you're a guardian then?" She stuck her tongue out at me. I had to work hard not to smile but ended up giving her a satisfied smirk.

"Whether I like it or not, I know I'm a Guardian. I don't like it and it goes against everything I grew up believing but I still have to do my duties or something drastic will happen and I am not in the mood for some big life altering mission." She looked at me, asking for some kind of approval. I nodded, just giving her what she wants.

"Jack I think you and Vanessa need to go work out your stuff. We can't have two opposing Guardians fighting." I groaned.

"Why does Sandy get to fight with his opposite and I have to work with mine." I called up to the sky before marching out of the workshop, calling Vanessa after me.

"What was that about?" Vanessa called to me when we touched down in an alley.

"What?" She came closer before backing off when she felt the cold radiating from my body.

"You know what I mean, you yelled at MiM. You shouldn't do that. He gets mad." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the alley, tapping the ground with my staff and leaving a pile of snow behind.

"I always yell at him. Your father is Sandy's polar opposite; dreams and nightmares. You are mine. Your father is our enemy but you are our freaking co-worker. He has picked on me from the day I died and came back as a guardian and I just don't understand why he keeps doing stuff to me and not to the others." I had to fight hard to resist creating a blizzard in the middle of Spring. If Vanessa's power wasn't beside me to cancel mine out this little town we landed in would be snowed in for weeks.

"So MiM giving me my guardian status is so horrible? You think you're the only one with a problem with me being here? I was taught to hate all of you and now I'm going against my Uncle and my Father to work with you." I rounded on her, holding my staff up in defence. Her eyes flashed and she held a hand out in a loose fist. Her hand started glowing and the light extended sideways out of her hand until it grew into a long glowing rod of solid light. She held the rod up and pointed it at me.

"What the hell?" I slipped, backing down when the power from her rod reached me.

"You think you're the only Guardian with a stick, Frost?" I eyed the rod of light and went out of my way to make sure that thing wouldn't touch me – We all know what my staff did to her and that thing looks like it would hurt me a lot more than I hurt her.

"Okay, we both have to back off before someone gets hurt." I put my hand up and put my staff down on the road. She stood steady for a while until she was convinced I wasn't going to pick the staff back up. The light morphed out of its solid form and faded away.

"We're never going to resolve this are we?" I shook my head,

"I don't think MiM created us with the sole intention of being best friends." She laughed and I knew we could maybe try and not kill each other every 20 seconds. I nodded and grabbed my staff, walking back to the alley.

"Hey, Jack?" I turned back to Vanessa who was still in the middle of the street.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking back to her.

"Can you tell me what happened with my Dad?" I took a breath.

"Not here."

**Me: I hope you love it, I loved writing this, and the chapters after it... I just love this fic**

**Fang: Speaking of fics  
**

**Me: Oh! yeah, I got a new idea last night so now I have 3 fic in the making :D the newest is kind of weird - I'm not sure it will be any good but whatever. So I wanted to do another crossover so I thought I could put the Maximum Ride characters, wings and all, into the initail plot of the TV show The Vampire Diaries and see how that works... well you'll know if it works when i post a chapter**

**Fang: Wrap it up**

**Me: Okay, gosh, I have to go study some more so, happy reading or whatver it is you're doing and I'll see you next Friday**

**Fang: maybe**

**Me: I WILL REMEMBER!**

**Fang: Sure**

**Me: Bye**

**~FlyingVamp1998**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fang: You forgot again**

**Me: Shut up**

**Fang: You had all weekend to post**

**Me: Stop it**

**Fang: You even updated your blog and you forgot to update**

**Me: OKAY, that's enough**

**Fang: I'm just saying**

**Me: Okay, I'm sorry. I am a horrible person but I was... busy**

**Fang: You went and saw Thor then sat around the house all weekend**

**Me: I just finished my exams, give me a break.**

**Fang: Whatever**

**Me: Just read on guys**

"Come on, there's no one here. Tell me what happened." I looked around and sighed, sitting down on a rock. I found a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific and touched down, deeming it safe to talk about Pitch.

"Just talking about your Dad is dangerous okay. I can't go into a public place; I have to make sure no one else is in danger if he shows up." She squinted at me and shook her head.

"Shows up? He's dead." I searched her face for a sign she's joking.

"He's not dead. We can't kill you father or the balance would tip – everyone who has any kind of influence over the world is necessary for its continuation. Your Uncle and Father included. Without nightmares there would be no need for dreams to counter them and then people would be unable to process things that happen in their lives. Without you Uncle, who influences the world's bad choices, there would be no pressure for good choices and therefore no pressure for choices at all and the world wouldn't progress. The world needs them alive, but that doesn't mean we can't defeat them and keep their influences weak." I could see the panic on Vanessa's face rising up and I stood up.

"My Uncle told me he's dead. Why would he lie to me? Why do I trust you people?" I went to put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down but recoiled when I remembered what would happen if I did.

"Okay, look, I don't know your Uncle so I can't make a judgement but I know why you feel you can trust us; it's built in to all of the Guardians to make it easier for us to work together. It takes a while to kick in after you meet us but it always works. You know you can trust us because you _can_." She took a breath and shook her head, turning away.

"I can trust the others but I can't trust _you_." I scoffed,

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes,

"Well what do you expect? I get so angry when I'm near you. I can't handle it." I flicked her forehead and flinched when it singed my finger,

"You aren't the only one knuckle brain. We're both in the same boat so stop pretending you're alone in this." She scowled at me and I could see her trying not to flick me back.

"Just tell me what happened with my Dad so we can get all this over with." I sat back down and Vanessa followed suit, sitting as close yet as far away as she could. I told her about everything that happened when I became a Guardian from finding my memories to the fight with Pitch.

"Your Dad was trying to overthrow us – kill the balance – we couldn't let him do that. He tried to kill Sandy, and he almost did. Sandy felt the pain that comes with coming into contact with opposite's abilities," Vanessa's lips turned upwards slightly at the corners, "and he fought it, and he won. Then Pitch took himself down with his own nightmares. He was dragged back to his lair where he's been rebuilding himself ever since." Vanessa was looking at the ground with her eyes scrunched together, rubbing her hands.

"I have to go." I tried to ask her where but she was gone in the blink of an eye. I growled in frustration and ice formed on the ground. I kicked off the ground and summoned the winds, riding them back to the pole.

"Where's Vanessa?" I tried to brush Tooth off but Bunny stood in my way.

"Where is she Jack?" I tried pushing past him and go to the snow room North made for me, since I'm the only Guardian who doesn't have a domain as such, but Bunnymund wasn't taking no for an answer.

"She either went to talk to her Uncle or find her Dad. I don't know." I pushed past them and stomped through the thick snow, feeling myself calm down immediately. Baby Tooth followed me in and nuzzled against my cheek. I smiled a little before opening the door so she could get back through. I formed a bed out of the snow and flopped down onto it. I heard the ground give way beside me and rolled over.

"Don't ignore me, sport." I hurled a snowball at Bunny and he dodged it.

"I'm not in the mood." He pushed me off the bed and I fell, face-first, in the snow.

"I don't care. You're the Guardian of Fun, dude. Act like it." I got off the ground and threw some more snow at him, clipping his ear. I smiled,

"You hopeful bastard, you always have to make me feel better." As much as I hate the damn Australian pest, he is always the one to pick up our spirits.

"It's my job, now go play with your kids; the snow is still melting out there." I smiled and he opened the sky hatch for me to catch the winds out of here. I rode my way to Burgess and found Jamie's house. I check up on him every few years since Pitch's attack and every time it makes me smile, even when I remember we won't be able to play again like we used to. He isn't a little 8 year old boy now; he's at least in his 40's by now. I haven't spoken to him since he was 11 but I know he still believes in me from the picture he keeps on the fridge. Desperate times call for desperate measures and I need a serious pick-me-up. I jumped off the fence when I saw Jamie in the lounge room and walked over to the back door, hesitating before knocking on it. He turned around and beamed, rushing to the door and opening it.

"Jack!" He pulled me into a hug and I smiled, hugging him back. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in years." I pulled back and he invited me into the lounge room to talk on the couch.

"Not bad, Pitch is still hiding away at least." Jamie shuddered at the memories and I felt for him, the poor kid was shaken to the core. "What about you? You've grown so much kiddo." He smiled at his old nickname. I heard a cry come from inside the house and jumped up,

"Speaking of kids." I whirled on him,

"Since when do you have kids?" He laughed,

"It's been 32 years Jack, what did you think would happen?" he disappeared into a corridor and came back out carrying a little blue bundle. "Jack, meet Jack." I smiled. I made the right decision coming in here.

**Me: Nawwwwww**

**Fang: You just couldn't help yourself could you?**

**Me: Nope, I mean come on - Jamie named his son after his childhood hero - that's cute**

**Famg: I have lost all faith in you**

**Me: I needed to incorperate his belief somehow**

**Fang: I'm leaving**

**Me: You can't...**

**Fang: I can so - I havent been tied down for ages now**

**Me: Bye guys! *Fang, come back!***

**~FlyingVamp1998**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: I remembered!**

**Fang: Only because I told you it was ****Friday**

**Me: Not true, I was going to upload all along**

**Fang: Believe what you want, maybe next time I wont remind you**

**Me: Lies. Anyway, this chapter is a short one guys, sorry, but it's a good one :D**

**Fang: It's not your best**

**Me: It's better than anything you can do**

**Fang: I never went to school, you are far more literate than me**

**Me: Touche**

**Fang: Moving on...**

**Me: Yes! Enjoy the chapter :)**

"Never had a baby named after me." Jamie laughed,

"You want to hold him?" I shook my head,

"I'm too scared I'll freeze the poor thing." Jamie grabbed a thick blanket and draped it over my arms, holding baby Jack out to me.

"He's named after you; you have to hold him at least once." He put the baby in my arms and I cradled his little body, trying not to touch him so he doesn't freeze.

"Who's his mother?" Jamie smiled at his son,

"Pippa." I remember her from our little kid army back in the day. I looked back at Jack and smiled, this kid is going to have such a great life with those two as his parents. Jack looked up at me and giggled when a snowflake landed on his cheek and I realised it was a tear. I handed him back to Jamie and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"He's beautiful, and I'm honoured you named him after me." Jamie put Jack on the ground where he happily rolled around, chewing on the blanket. Jamie sat back down, running his eyes over me.

"You haven't changed a single bit, Jack." I shrugged,

"That's what happens when you're immortal. Though I wish some people weren't." I scowled when Vanessa popped into my thoughts.

"That's not like you, what happened?" I sat on the couch opposite him and sighed,

"My opposite surfaced and not only is she a new Guardian, so she is very wary of us, but she's Pitch's daughter too." Jamie instinctively picked Jack up off the floor and laid him on the couch where he was closer.

"Is she like him?" I shook my head,

"She's on our side; she doesn't have a choice about that, but her Uncle has been in her ear her whole life about us." He relaxed a little and we moved onto lighter topics. We just talked for half an hour until I thought I should go and let Jamie get on with his life. I stepped out into the yard and felt my feet sink into the snow.

"Hey, Jack?" I turned back before summoning the winds to see Jamie and baby Jack at the back door.

"Yeah?" I called back,

"Don't be a stranger to him." I smiled and nodded, saluting before letting the winds carry me out to the streets to get down to business. There are still puddles all over the streets I have to clear up and lots of kids looking sad about the lack of snowy mounds to sled on. I rigged them up a snowy playground any kid would dream for and smiled at my work. I got my fix for the day and I could go home smiling.

"Jack!" I nearly fell from the sky when Vanessa called to me from her perch atop a wave of heat.

"Seriously Vanessa? I could have fallen!" She rolled her eyes.

"I have to talk to you, and the other Guardians, meet me at the workshop." I shook my head,

"You'll have to meet me." I smirked and sped up, gaining ground and pulling out in front of her. The race developed quickly and before we knew it we were throwing light rays and snowballs at each other in an attempt to outrun the other. We spotted the workshop and it was neck and neck and neither one of us had any intention of slowing down. We both tumbled into the workshop and rolled onto the floor laughing and declaring our victories, though we both knew it was a clean tie. We noticed the other Guardians staring us down, confused at the sudden activity in the room.

"Hey there." I smiled, brushing myself off.

"I have to talk to everyone, are we all here." Bunnymund burst from the ground and sat in a chair.

"Present." Vanessa nodded and took centre stage.

"I went to talk to my Uncle and, like I expected, he wouldn't let me through the door when he saw I was given a Guardian status but I did get him to talk to me." She waited and let that sink in for a second. I shifted into a sitting position and leaned against Bunny's chair. "I asked him if my Dad was still alive and he confessed that he's been alive this whole time, but he wanted nothing to do with me because he knew that, one day, I would be a Guardian. He didn't want to get close to me only to have me ripped away by you guys." She paused and swallowed, "He said that my Dad is… plotting. He wouldn't tell me more, obviously." She sniffled and nodded.

"Is he going to come after us?" I asked, breaking the stunned silence.

"They… They are. Yes." North stepped forward,

"They? Your Uncle?" Vanessa nodded.

"And they aren't going to stop until they've destroyed all of the Guardians. Including me." The joy I felt earlier dissipated completely.

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN**

**Fang: Seriously? I'm trying to watch TV**

**Me: So? It's my TV**

**Fang: Actually it's your parents TV and they said I could watch it**

**Me: Whatever. Well I'll see you guys later, bye!**

**~FlyingVamp1998**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fang: *cough* failure**

**Me: I was busy yesterday. Don't judge me**

**Fang: Doing what!**

**Me: I was at work thanks**

**Fang: No you weren't**

**Me: I went when you were sleeping stupid**

**Fang: Lies**

**Me: Anyway, even though this story has nothing to do with it I just want to announce HAPPY 50TH ANNIVERSARY DOCTOR WHO it's one of my favourite shows and I owe a lot to the original, current and all the people in between who made this show happen. Without it I wouldn't be the person I am. If you don't watch the show because you don't know of it, I very strongly recommend it. If you don't watch it because you think it's just some nerdy sci-fi show - you're wrong - it's just so much more than that. If you do watch it then WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON FANFICTION WHEN YOU COULD BE WATCHING OLD EPISODES! OMG PEOPLE**

"Come on Jack, I can't teach myself." I kept ignoring her and walking across the clouds, which she was not too good at.

"I am not going to teach you to fight with your abilities - you can kill me and you aren't experienced enough to get control over yourself." I jumped through a cloud and left an angel behind me before swooping back up and leaving another beside it.

"How am I supposed to help you fight off my Dad and my Uncle if I can't fight?" I shrugged,

"Teach yourself." She groaned and yelped when her foot slipped through the clouds.

"I can't!" She yelled back, getting her balance back.

"You taught yourself to walk on the clouds to bug me." She growled and she probably would have tackled me if it weren't for the burns we would both receive and the fact that she is still horrible at cloud walking.

"This is easy, controlling the heat and the sun and everything else Summer-y is not easy, Jack. You should know how hard it is." I turned around and faced her,

"Yes I do, because I taught myself." She rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like we have 300 years for me to master it? You're the only one who knows how to control a season. The others have easier jobs." I turned back and kept walking, jumping to the next cloud – good luck following me now Vanessa. "Come on, Jack!" She was stopped at the edge of the last cloud and her heat waves couldn't reach her up so high. After everything we did to stop Pitch and he's just going to come back and do the same thing all over again. We can handle Pitch on his own with the six of us but Pitch and his brother? Who has never been defeated or weakened… not to mention his domain is temptation and sin, we can all easily fall under his power combined with Pitch's. I can't count on my Believers to bail me out again – they have lives of their own now. I have no way of protecting all of them, and no way of protecting baby Jack either. Pitch will want revenge and they are going to be the first to suffer. I felt an angry fire burning within me and screamed at the sky.

"Why couldn't you just do something? Warn us? Anything! What good are you if you just sit there?" I called to Manny, sitting high in the sky in all his silvery glory. I sunk to my knees and just breathed.

"It's not nice to yell you know, Jack." I looked up and a short, dumpy, middle aged man in a silver suit stood in front of me.

"Manny?" He smiled, nodding.

"Get up, boy." I got back on my feet and faced the man who turned me into a Guardian. "If you're going to yell at me, you may as well look me in the eye while you do it." I looked away, unable to look at him knowing all the things I'd blamed him for over the years.

"I can't." He put the base of his cane under my chin and turned my head back to look at him.

"You aren't being cowardly are you, Jack? I didn't choose my Guardians from the cowardly. I've heard you yell to me many times – surely you can do it again." I shook my head.

"It's not worth it." He raised an eyebrow,

"You blame me for ruining your eternal life by way of giving Vanessa her Guardian status. You blame me for not helping you destroy Pitch so that he cannot torment your little human friends again and you blame me for not doing so many things. Am I wrong?" I closed my eyes and shook my head, looking down.

"You're right." He made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat.

"Well then, it seems a conversation is to be had." I nodded and two chairs grew out of the clouds. Taking our seats Manny continued talking, "Vanessa is not the burden you see her to be." I gave him a confused look,

"She's my opposite – she stops me from doing my duties as a Guardian. How is she not a burden for me?" Manny smiled,

"You are so young despite your years, Jack. She can help you. You have to give her a chance and you'll find you can do so much more together than you can apart. And as for me not helping you out with Pitch, I couldn't have. There are beings much higher up than me; I don't make all of the rules, Jack, I just enforce them." I nodded,

"Sorry." He nodded in acceptance and stood up, tapping the cloud with his cane and making an echoing sound like thunder ring through the sky.

"Now, do you think you could stop yelling at me? It wakes me from my naps." I laughed and nodded,

"Sure." He vanished in a flash of silver. I sighed and stood right before the cloud chairs sunk away. I looked back to see Vanessa had managed to get off the cloud and probably went back to the pole. I rode my way back and found her sitting by the porch.

"What?" I stood in front of her until she looked up at me,

"Still want me to train you?" She smiled and jumped up, riding up to the clouds and jumping until the heat dissipated beneath her.

"So show me what you can do? Please? Come on." She taunted, bouncing a little.

"What do you want me to show you?" She looked over the edge of the cloud, down at the town bellow and saw the snow covering the ground.

"Show me what you do with the kids." I smiled and jumped off the cloud, riding the winds to a back alley and looking out at the kids playing in the snow. I put my hand up and formed a snowball in my hand, throwing it out at the kids and saw them look right through me when the turned to see who threw it. Vanessa dropped down beside me and watched as I dove out into the park and used the winds to carry me around, pushing the kids' sleds on with a wave of my staff and creating anarchy in a snowball fight. I laughed when a snowball whizzed past my ear and hit a boy behind me, knocking him down. Vanessa kept her distance to stop herself from melting the snow but I saw her smiling and the snow closest to her started melting when the heat of her happiness reached it.

"Jimmy! Stop pelting me!" A girl called out when I launched a mound of snow at her. I laughed and followed a kid on his sled, much like I did when Jamie was younger, and guided him through the streets and around the block, back to the park where he slid off his sled and into a small mound of snow. I laughed my way back to Vanessa and got back to my feet.

"Did you learn anything?" She smiled and nodded,

"Back to the clouds." She jumped up and I met her on the clouds where she was waiting with her light rod extended. "What can you do with your staff?" She asked, examining her rod from end to end.

"Everything." I shrugged, "You saw me down there, my staff does everything." She grabbed hold of the rod with two hands and I had to step back. She smiled, looking at her hands and a look of concentration crossed her face before the rod started glowing and spewing light from each end. I stepped back again.

"That's cool." I smiled,

"What can you do with it though?" She looked up at me, then back to the rod and shrugged.

"No idea." She looked back up and we laughed.

**Me: I hope you liked it now I have to go finish watching Doctor Who before tonight (wish me luck)**

**Fang: Shhhh! It's back on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fang: *slow clap***

**Me: Stop it**

**Fang: How many weeks was that?**

**Me: Shut up**

**Fang: 3? Or was it about a month?**

**Me: I was busy!**

**Fang: You're always busy, it takes two minutes to upload a chapter**

**Me: I was dealing with the end of year crap at school and finishing off the year and work was a pain and then holidays started just this week and now I'm re-vamping my room so cut me some slack Fang**

**Fang: I did half of that stuff for you thank you very much**

**Me: *scoffs* yeah right, you sat on your backside and commented on how poorly I was doing**

**Fang: Whatever you want to call it**

**Me: I'm just going to move onto the chapter now.**

**Fang: Fine**

"Stop laughing at me!" Vanessa whined, which only added to my laughter.

"You didn't see the face that old lady made! You nearly blinded the poor woman." She shoved my shoulder and I recoiled, "Watch it Ness!"

"You have nicknames now? What were you two doing out there?" North stood on the entryway of the workshop, smiling at us,

"Don't be creepy North – I was just teaching her how to control her season." He laughed and it echoed of the mountains long after he went inside.

"A great bonding experience is it?" I rolled my eyes and waited until Vanessa wandered off before chasing North down.

"Can I talk to you?" He looked down at me with concern and gestured to the door to his study. I went in and sat up on a cleared spot on his desk.

"What's up, kid?" I leaned on my staff and let out a breath.

"MiM talked to me today, and I mean he actually came down here and _talked_ to me." North took a seat and the concern returned to his face.

"What did he say?" I breathed a laugh and smiled at the memory,

"Mostly to stop yelling at him, and that Vanessa and I are more powerful together than we are apart – so should trust her more. I thought you should know." North nodded, smiling.

"He's never spoken to us like that before. You should listen to him." I nodded,

"I plan to." He got up and patted my back, knocking me off the desk,

"Good lad." We left the workshop and I caught Vanessa watching me from her conversation with Tooth, her new BFF. I looked over at the globe and watched the lights go by and smiled, knowing one of them would be Jamie. One of the lights blinked out and a frown replaced my smile, it's always a shame to lose a light. Another went out, then another, and another.

"North! The lights!" Everyone turned to the globe and Vanessa rushed over to me,

"What is it?" Everyone started panicking,

"The lights, they're going out. It's the believers, they don't believe in us anymore." Vanessa examined the globe and looked around the room,

"Why the panic though?" I turned from the globe, my eyes wide and my breathing turning heavier.

"If no one believes in us, we fade and the balance breaks. Your Dad did this last time." Vanessa started to panic.

"No one believes in me, why am I still here? Why didn't you fade last time?" I looked away from the globe and dragged her off, pulling on her sleeve,

"You don't have to be believed in to have an influence on the world, just the Guardians as a whole. We stopped him before because of Jamie…" I trailed off and looked out at the snow covered world beyond the workshop, "Jamie!" I ran off and launched myself out into the winds, with Vanessa on my tail. I went straight to Jamie's and dropped into his yard, banging on the back door. Jamie came into view, the worry on his face dissipating when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, letting me in and almost closing Vanessa in the door.

"One sec, Ness, wave your hand for me." I asked her, still looking at Jamie who looked completely lost. "And you can't see her; we'll work on that later. Okay, Pitch is back, the lights are going out like crazy. I had to make sure you were okay." Jamie ran upstairs and came back with Pippa and Jack.

"Jack?" Pippa asked, I waved and gave her a smile before returning to business,

"Have you seen him?" Jamie shook his head,

"He hasn't come here, but I'll never stop believing in you. You can stop him again." I nodded,

"We need to take you to the pole where you'll be safe." I went to grab Jamie's hand and looked at Pippa and Jack. "Crap, okay. I need you to believe in Vanessa, Vanessa Ray; the Spirit of Summer and the Guardian of Innocence," I gestured to where she stood beside me, "She's right here; I need you to see her." The two stared at the space beside me but I knew they couldn't see anything.

"They can't see me can they?" I shook my head and paced the room, rubbing my temples. A light bulb went off in my head and I turned to Vanessa,

"Your rod! They'll see the light; it's bright enough to break through the barrier." She held out her hand immediately and the rod snapped into form, spilling light from each end. She's been practicing. I turned back to Jamie and Pippa and I saw them looking at the light and knew they could see it. "Come on, come on." I muttered over and over until they blinked, telling me they could see Vanessa. "Yes! Okay, Ness you need to take Pippa and the baby, focus on the heat and try to keep it away from them but still keep them in the air. You can do it." She nodded and grabbed hold of Pippa, telling her to hold on to Jack tight.

"Jack?" I grabbed Jamie's hand and ran out the back door, jumping up into the air and landing on the winds, making a bee line for the workshop.

"Where did you-" Bunny asked when we landed, stopping when he saw Jamie land clumsily beside me, looking around with wide, shaky eyes.

"Never do that again." Jamie gasped out just before Vanessa landed with Pippa and Jack.

"North, find a room that they'll be safe in. They're our last line of defence if all the other lights go out. They need to be safe." North took the three deep into the workshop, greeting Jamie and Pippa like old friends.

"Jack, I don't know what to do." Vanessa looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, I mean who wouldn't? She is about to go out there and fight off her own father who she hasn't seen since she was a child and thought was dead for years.

"Breathe." I coached her. I remembered what Manny told me, we're more powerful together than apart, and put my hand on her back, concentrating my power into it so her skin wouldn't burn me. I rubbed her back, calming her down, and I didn't feel anything in my hand – no burning anyway – but I felt my power double, triple even with the addition of her power with mine..

"How are you doing that?" Ness breathed, calming herself.

"I just listened to some good advice." She smiled, her breathing returning to normal.

"I can feel it. Your power and mine, together. Can you? I smiled, nodding. I pulled my hand away from her back and felt the power dissipate. "That was intense." I nodded,

"It'll come in handy later, you might even learn some of my control from it" I smiled, making her laugh. "Hold tight. We'll be leaving soon." She nodded and focused on keeping herself calm. I hope she can do this.

**Me: Okay, I'm sorry and I swore I wouldn't do this again but the time has come...**

**Fang: Don't do it**

**Me: I have to, I'm sorry**

**Fang: No**

**Me: I'm going on a SHORT...ish hiatus...**

**Fang: WHY! We did not discuss this**

**Me: I need some time to work out where I'm going with my own writing and work out how I'm going to fit everything in next year**

**Fang: I can help! I swear, I'll help you with your homework more**

**Me: No, no. I have to do it. The hiatus begins**

**Fang: Bye people, *whispers* I'll try to sneak some chapters up for you**

**Me: What was that?**

**Fang: Nothing!**

**Me: I'll get back to this story as soon as I can but for now, this story is on pause. Bye guys**

**~FlyingVamp1998**


End file.
